cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Felmar Skywalker
"It takes expirience to become a True Jedi, not by studying." – Felmar Skywalker. Felmar Skywalker is a male human who served as a Jedi Master that served during the Clone Wars. He has no kinship with Anakin Skywalker, but Anakin give him the name "Skywalker". He then participate in various events including Geonosis Saga, Mission on Iceberg Three, Ryloth Battle, Battle of Umbara, Skirmish on Carlac, and Battle of Felucia. He has a padawan named Mical Whitebolt. His ARC Commander is ARC-4040 "Danson", and his Admiral is Captain Serros. Biography Early Life "Who is my Father, Mom?" "No one, even I, knows, Felmar." – Felmar when talking to his mom. Felmar was born on a jail in Mustafar. His mother is a rebel against Techno Union. Even though, his mother was actually born in Coruscant, but moved to Mustafar before the Clone Wars began. He has no father. He doesn't know how that is possible. Felmar worked as a smelting worker. He understands engineering a little. Even though Felmar worked at the Smelting Facility, he still lives in jail with his parents. Rebellion Attack "Why would you save me?" "Because it's my duty." – Felmar when talking with the Warden. When Felmar was an adult, the rebels attacked the Smelting Facility on Mustafar. Because of the long time in prison, the rebels were forgotten about Felmar and his mother, despite an influential position that his mother held in the rebels before she was captured. Felmar was just outside his jail when the attack happened. He saw as the rebels attacked the prison, but forgot them. He then think that the rebels were just as bad as the Techno Union when they win. He then see the Prison Warden was begging for mercy at a rebel. Felmar then launched himself at the rebel and throw the rebel to the wall with amazing power. The rebel was unconcious and were quickly cuffed by the Warden. The Warden then thanked Felmar for saving him, and trusted Felmar from then. Mission to Raxus "Abandon ship!" – Felmar Skywalker. Felmar became a trusted man for the Prison Warden. Even though he still lived in prison with his parents. One day, the Prison Warden assigned Felmar to deliver a package to Raxus and ordered Felmar to captain the ship. Felmar then departed to Raxus. But they were intercepted by pirates. The pirates launched a boarding ship to Felmar's ship, and the ship sucessfully boarded on the ship. Pirates immideately jumped outside the boarding ship and battle the Techno Unions. Felmar lead the attack, and fought valliantly. But eventually the pirates gain the upper hand and seized most of the ship. Felmar then ordered the Techno Unions to take the package and leave using the escape pods. However, Felmar was captured when about to board an escape pod. He ordered the Techno Unions to leave him and he will find a way back. He was then brought by the pirates as a prisioner and the pirates destroyed the Techno Union's Ship. Tangling with pirates "Where is the package?" "You will never know!" – Felmar when talking to the Pirate Boss. The pirates brought Felmar to their home planet. There Felmar meet the Pirate Boss. Felmar was being asked where is the location of the package. Apparently, the package holds the information about the Pirate Base and the Separatists wanted to destroy the base, because the pirates were holding a Separatist Officer. Felmar doesn't give up the location, so he was being tortured. But even torture would not make Felmar give the information. Because the pirates was in despair, the pirates told Felmar that they would kill him if he don't give them the location of the package. But Felmar still don't talk about it. The pirates were about to kill Felmar when the Separatists came. Rescued by Anakin "Who are You?" "What? You never knew before?" "No" "I'm Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. I will brought you to the Jedi Temple." – Felmar, when rescued by Anakin. The pirates quickly forget Felmar and engage the Separatists. Felmar was relieved with this. While the battle was raging, the Venator Attack Cruiser, Resolute, under the command of Anakin Skywalker, came, having told that the Separatists attacked a Pirate Base. The Resolute opened fire at the Separatist ship, but the Pirate Ship opened fire at the Resolute, thinking it as a threat. So the three sides opened fire at each other. The Republic finally win. Then they deploy LAAT Gunships to the surface to capture the pirates and freed the prisioners that being held captive by the pirates. Felmar, being in the execution yard, watched as Anakin and his apprentice, Ahsoka Tano battles the pirates. Felmar then helped freed the other prisioners, having acquaintaned with them all. He then encourage them to attack the pirates. They stole weapons from few unlucky pirates, and then attacked the pirates too. While the pirates were slowly retreated, Felmar saw that Anakin was being targeted by a sniper. Felmar attacked the sniper, launched himsalf, and again with amazing power, throw the sniper to the ground from the building where he targeted Anakin. Anakin didn't see this, but Ahsoka did. She then convinced Anakin to brought Felmar to the Jedi Temple. At first Anakin rejected this, but he watches and senses that Felmar was force-sensitive. So he agrees. When the pirate was defeated, and the prisioners were freed, Anakin meet Felmar and takes Felmar to the Jedi Temple with him. Training at the Jedi Temple "The Force is in You. Good luck." – Anakin when talking to Felmar. Felmar then brought to the Jedi Temple and was introduced to the Council. At first the Council disagree of taking Felmar as another student at the Jedi Temple. But the Council soon agreed when Felmar takes a midi-chlorian count. The amount of midi-chlorian that Felmar posesses is very high. His number is above other Jedis, even Yoda. Only Anakin posessed a higher number. Building a Lightsaber "I think I'm a special Jedi with having this crystal." – Felmar when he got his first crystal Felmar then was being trained like other younglings by Yoda. Felmar was one of the smartest younglings there. Because of this, he is the fastest Jedi at his class to go to The Gathering. Because other younglings hasn't got as smart as he, he is on his own when attend to The Gathering. The Gathering was set on Ilum, where he must explore the cave and find a perfect crystal for him, while the other Jedi Masters that guide him (Yoda and Anakin) waited outside the cave. Strangely though, Felmar didn't find his crystal on Ilum. This shocked Yoda and Anakin. So Felmar was transported to other planets that has crystals too, but rarer in number than those on Ilum, and usually have special effects. Yoda and Anakin were more convinced that Felmar was indeed a special and powerful Jedi. Felmar finally found his crystal on the Planet Miko. Not only one, but three, which is very strange. Two green, and one blue. Upon returning to Coruscant, he crafted his first lightsaber with the help of Professor Huyang It has a green color. When the first one was complete, he constructed his second lightsaber. identical to the first one, but he uses the blue color crystal. He still uses these lightsaber now, but rarely, being replaced by his reverse lightsaber, which he crafts by his third, green crystal, after he rescued his mother. Felmar eventually arrived at the Jedi Temple. Upon arriving back at the Jedi Temple, Felmar is being assigned by the Council to be a padawan of Anakin Skywalker, aside from Ahsoka Tano, because Felmar and Anakin are both special Jedis. Return to his Mother "Mother!" "It's been so long, Felmar." – Felmar when reunited with his mom. Felmar, wishes to return to Mustafar to freed his mom, which was very old by now. He talked about this with his master, Anakin. Anakin agreed, but Anakin must go with him, to ensure that nothing will gone wrong. Felmar agreed, and the two were soon travelling to Mustafar with the Twilight-without Ahsoka. They soon arrived at Mustafar, and secretly entered the prison. In there they freed Felmar's mom, badly injured because of hard work, and very old. But they were caught by the Warden upon exiting the prison. But the Warden didn't caught them, because he still remembers when Felmar saved his life. They were just departing Mustafar when out of nowhere Slave 1 emerged. It seems that other people, not only the Prison Warden knew that Felmar's Mother was freed, and placed a bounty on her head. Strangely, Slave 1 was in mustafar, so it immediately departs Mustafar and pursue the Twilight. Slave 1 was almost successfully hit the Twilight, if Felmar hasn't man the turret and hit the Slave 1. Slave 1 was heavily damaged and forced to land back at Mustafar. But Anakin fails to dodge a few laser shots from Slave 1, so Twilight was severely damaged. So they had to repair in a nearby planet first. It took quite a few time until the Twilight were sucessfully repaired. Felmar's mother was getting weaker by then. Didn't want to lose her, Felmar and Anakin quickly taken off the Twilight and then jumped to hyperspace back to Coruscant. But upon arriving at Coruscant Felmar's Mother died because of old age and badly injured. If Felmar's Mother arrived at Coruscant earlier, it was possible to replace Felmar's Mom injured parts of body with cybernetic ones in the Medical Center. Saddened because he was too late to save Felmar's Mom, and strangely had the same history like him, Anakin asked Felmar if he wanted to be a Skywalker too. Felmar accepted, having no one at the Jedi Temple know his family name. When arrived on Coruscant, his mother's corpse was brought outside the Twilight, and many Jedi mourn her. She was then buried just outside the Jedi temple as a final honour to her. Actually the Council was a little shocked having learned that Felmar's family name was Skywalker too. But it's just a temporary shock. The Council didn't take it seriously, and dosen't track it's origin. Jedi Trials After the funeral has ended, Felmar is trusted by his master to get the Jedi Trials. Before going to the trial, the Council agrees that Felmar will take only one trial, because he is a Special Jedi. In the trial, Felmar is faced with another opponent, and have to defeat him/her. The opponent will be made of a clever simulacrum created from archive data. Felmar is challenged by Revan. The Council chose Revan because of the fact that Felmar and Revan are both a Special Jedi. The latter because he died by dissappearing. The duel was fierce, but eventually Felmar won by disarming Revan. With this, Felmar is officialy graduated, and furthermore, instead of passing the Knight rank first, he is given the title Jedi Master. Lightsaber Dueling "I wouldn't try that move again." – Ahsoka when defeated in a lightsaber duel against Felmar. Soon Felmar was graduated before the other younglings. He then tasked to demonstrate lightsaber dueling to the other younglings. He is to duel Obi-Wan Kenobi with basic moves. When he finished instructed with Obi-Wan, Ahsoka wants to try to duel him. Felmar Agreed, and won against Ahsoka in the duel. Ahsoka congratulates Felmar, and soon Felmar was challenged to a duel by other padawans and jedi (except Yoda, who was teaching the younglings), And Felmar won against all of them. Lastly, his former master, Anakin Skywalker, challenged him to a duel. Felmar accepted, and they were soon dueling. They duelled each other for a long time, but they ended with a draw. Even though, both of them were pleased with the result. Geonosis Saga The Beginning "Battle begins!" – Admiral Yularen. The Republic was having problems from Planet Geonosis. The planet natives, Geonosian, were rising up against the Republic and destroyed Republic Outposts there. Poggle the Lesser also has returned to Geonosis and building another droid foundry there. The Republic sends Jedi Masters Felmar Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Ki-Adi-Mundi, along with their padawans and troops, to destroy the factory. Push for Point Rain "Attack formation!" – Felmar when leading the Green Squadron. Felmar, was tasked to lead the assault squadron to protect the LAAT Gunships that departed from the Republic Cruisers savely to Point Rain, a place where all troops will gather and combine their forces. Felmar then piloted his Green Y-Wing Starfighter, along with Mical Whitebolt as the turret gunner, and began to attack the Geonosian Starfighters that assault them. There was a huge battle on the skies then, but Felmar managed to saved all of the transports. But he can't escort the transports to the ground, because his starfighter is badly damaged. He then ordered his squad to escort the transports to the ground, while he flew back to Concourse. Destroy the Relay "Hahahahaha!" – Clone Pilot. While Felmar is waiting for his fighter to get repaired, he was given another task: Destroying a Separatist Comm Relay that organizes the Separatist attack. If they successfully destroy it, Separatist troops must use smaller Relays that can only comunnicate to a certain area. But if they fails, the Separatists would be well-organized and can win the battle much easier. They then storm the relay using a LAAT Gunship, and successfully destroy the Comm Relay. When they got back, Felmar's ship was fully repaired and he can use it again. Second Battle of Geonosis "That didn't sound good." – Captain Breaker. When Felmar arrived back at the Concourse, a distress call was made by Obi-Wan Kenobi. It seems that Obi-Wan was pinned down at Point Rain. Felmar then raced to Point Rain with his Y-Wing again, and with Mical Whitebolt as the gunner again. In the flight they encountered many defences, but they managed to stay alive while destroying the defences, while keep going to Point Rain. They finally arrived at Point Rain and destroy the forces that surrounds the area. Then they land on the ground and established a perimeter. Point Rain Defense "Here they come!" – Captain Breaker. Felmar and Mical, with the help of Obi-Wan and his troops, set up a perimeter with defense turrets. While they were setting it up, Anakin and Ki-Adi-Mundi's forces, as well as Felmar's troops, led by Danson, came. Setting the perimeter become faster then, as they were working together. They were just finished when Poggle the Lesser sent his droid army. The battle was intense, but the Republic emerged victorious. Poggle's Army were destroyed, and he ran away. Then, LAAT Gunships came and pick up the wounded, including Obi-Wan and Ki-Adi-Mundi. After the Gunships taken off again, the remaining Republic Army marched towards the factory. Weapon of Choice, Forced Entry, Overkill, B2 Brakthrough, and Timing Belt "WOOAAHH!!!" – B1 Battle Droid when being slashed down by Felmar. The march to the factory is not pleasant at all. Poggle seems to throw everything he had. At first there were only B1 battle droids. The Jedi was able to take care of them pretty easily. Then B2 droids came, and things get a little harder. But the Jedi were still able to take care of them. Things get a little more difficult when Droidekas came. This wave frustrated the Jedi. When they finnaly destroy all of them, Another wave of mixed B1 and B2s came. The B2s were protecting the B1s. When they finally able to break the B2 wall and destroy the B1s, came another wave, same as the former: Mixed B1 and B2s. The harder part in these waves is that there are magnetic walls that can absorb lightsaber energy resurfaced from the ground, so the Jedis mostly needed to use The Force to destroy the droids, for if their lightsaber get close to a wall it will turned off. Fortunately, the magnetic walls had no effect to the Clones' blasters so finally they were able to finish off the droids and destroy the magnetic walls. Ray Shield Attack "OM5 is down! What are our orders?" "Keep marching! Get past those turrets!" – Two B1 battle droids, arguing on each other. While marching, the Republic Army discovered a Ray Shield Fortress that makes the shield surrounding the factory. They took over the Fortress, and destroy the Shield Generator. But Poggle the Lesser was not happy at all about this. He sends his droid army to repair the Shield Generator. When the Republic Army noticed, they set up defence turrets in the platforms surrounding the Fortress. The Republic Army, after a long fight, was able to defeat the Separatist units. They then contacted Captain Serros and ordered him to bring a squad of troops to the Fortress. Captain Serros agrees, and launched a LAAT Gunship full of troops to the Fortress. When the troops came and settled, Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and her padawan, Barriss Offee with their troops came. It seems that the Jedi Council has sent reinforcements. The Jedis set up a meeting that plans their way to destroy the factory. At last, they agreed that Ahsoka and Barriss will infiltrate the factory and destroy it from within. While the other Jedis attack from the front as a distraction. Anakin seemed troubled at first, because Ahsoka could be in great danger, but he soon agreed too. Foundry Flank "Does not compute, does not compute." – TX-21, when the first Super Tank was destroyed. While Ahsoka and Barriss were trying to infiltrate the factory, the other Jedis were getting nearer and nearer to the Factory. When each side was at firing range they opened fire. The Republic sent their Heavy Cannons and AT-TEs along with Jedis and Clone Troopers, while the Separatist sent their AATs, MTTs, and Persuaders along with their Battle Droids. While both of the sides strove mightily, the Republic was slowly winning. Furious about this, Poggle the Lesser orders his Tactical Droid, TX-21, to unleash their experimental weapon, the Super Tank. Super Tank is a tank that is ray shielded and capable of launching a powerful warhead. When the first Super Tank came out from the factory, the Republic opened fire at them with everything they had, but the Super Tank reflected all of those attack. Instead when the Super Tank attacks with it's powerful warhead, it obliterates Republic Troops within seconds. Felmar then took a bold move and ordered Mical to go with him to infiltrate the Super Tank. Mical agreed, and both of them faces the Super Tank. Felmar and Mical then cut the Super Tank's door with their Lightsabers (even the Super Tank's Ray Shield was be able to get penetrated by a lightsaber). When it opens, the two quickly destroy the Droids inside (two B1s). They destroyed the Super Tank then. Other Jedi and Clones followed Felmar and Mical's actions, destroying Super Tanks. At last, all of the Super Tanks were destroyed, as well as all of the Separatist's units. Just when they won, a call was made from Ahsoka and stating that she and Barriss were not able to get out from the factory. The moment after that, the Factory exploded. All of them were panicked because of Ahsoka and Barriss's statement. Especially Anakin and Luminara. Thankfully, Ahsoka was able to make a pulse signal to Anakin's comlink so Anakin knew their location. It turns out that Ahsoka and Barriss was inside a Super Tank and safe, aside from almost running out of oxygen. Then all of the Republic Cruisers came down and all of the Jedi walked back to the Main Cruiser, Felmar's Cruiser, the Concourse. Ryloth Battle The Beginning "Ryloth Occupied!" – Admiral Yularen The Republic learned that the Separatists has invaded Planet Ryloth and putting one of it's leaders, Wat Tambor, as an Emir over the planet. Chancellor Palpatine and Senator Orn Free Taa were shocked with this event, and immediately sends Republic Troops to the planet, along with several Jedis. This includes Felmar, Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Mace Windu. It is decided that Anakin and Ahsoka will destroy the Separatist Blocade that surrounds Ryloth with 3 Cruisers: Resolute, Defender, and Redeemer while the rest of the fleet wait at Toydaria until the blocade is destroyed. Storm over Ryloth "Why are we retreating?" "We're not retreating, we're following orders." – Axe and Ahsoka when ordered to go back to the Resolute by Anakin. Anakin and Ahsoka departs with the three Cruisers. When they arrived at the blocade, they encountered Mar Tuuk with a heavy Lucrehulk-Class Battleship and Munificent-Class Star Frigates. Ahsoka command the fighter squadron, while Anakin stays at the flagship, the Resolute. Ahsoka was almost reached the Battleship when a few more Frigates emerged from hyperspace. This makes Ahsoka has to retreat, and loss almost all of his squadron, including the second-in-command, Axe. This also destroys the Redeemer, and make the two other Cruisers; Resolute and Defender heavily damaged. The Republic Fleet then has to retreat, with Admiral Yularen unconcious because of a Vulture-Class Droid Starfighter that rams the Resolute's bridge. Ahsoka was very saddened with this, because she can't help his master to win the battle. Anakin then comes up with a plan that makes the Defender rams the Battleship, with only he and R2 at the ship, and escaped with an escape pod just seconds before impact, and the Resolute, commanded by Ahsoka, will position it's lower hull to the fleet to avoid the bridge and hangar being fired, and then launch a Y-Wing squad (again, commanded by Ahsoka) to outflank the remaining Frigates. After the battle was fought, a shuttle will extract Anakin and R2's escape pod. The plan worked exacty as expected, but Mar Tuuk still escaped with an escape pod. After the battle is won, the remaining fleet emerges from hyperspace. Mobile Walls, Heavy Defenses, Droid Labyrinth, Line of Fire, and Wild Droidekas Personality and traits "Felmar? He is a very kind friend." – Rik Battleripper when being asked about Felmar. Felmar used to be very saddened by his mom's death. But he learned that it can ruin her future. So he didn't feel sad anymore. Even so, he never forgets his mom. It was like everything to him. Felmar is a patient and humble fellow, despite being a very powerful Jedi, having defeated even Yoda in a friendly duel. He remains patient when other duelers taunt him, so he will gain the upper hand. Many Jedi were amazed by how patient he is, and he was said to be one of the most patient Jedi that ever lived, even though all of Jedi were patient. Felmar is also very smart. When studying at the Jedi Temple, Felmar was one of the smartest when learning something. He was very fast when given the task to made lightsaber crystals. He was also very smart when it comes to holocron study. Jocasta Nu was very proud of him because of that, of course. Despite being very smart, Felmar has many friends. He teached them many things his friends wants to know about building lightsabers and holocron study. He was also willing to teach lightsaber dueling sometimes. Felmar was also very selfless about decoying. He is very often the one who draws fires from enemies because he is the most powerful, while his friends attacked the enemy. Mical Whitebolt "What is your name?" "Mical Whitebolt." – Felmar when meeting Mical for the first time Mical was Felmar's best friend. Although not as powerful as him, Mical stay by his master's side, and helped Felmar claimed victory many times. Powers and abilities Lightsaber abilities "Impressive, most impressive." – Anakin when dueling with Felmar. Felmar was very expert at lightsaber dueling, especially at the Ataru form. He beats Yoda in a lightsaber duel, and take out dozens, maybe hundreds of Rancor, and thousands of other enemies, including Sith and droids. His mastery in Ataru even make Chancellor Palpatine himself give him a Coruscant Luxury Chamber. The point is, Felmar is one of the most skilled Jedi in Ataru, if not, then all lightsaber forms. It made him gained the title "Sentinel, Blademaster, and Duelist". Force powers "No! I've failed my order!" – Varad Zagg when defeated by Felmar. Being one of the most powerful swordsman, Felmar was also very powerful at force powers. He can create Emerald Lightning, one of, if not, the most powerful ability that a Jedi can have. It can strike unlimited enemy with a green lightning. No other Jedi are said to have that power. He can also do a Force Push, that pushes enemies away, Force Valor, that makes him stronger and faster, Force Heal, which is very useful because it can heal himself and others around him, Force Mind Trick, which made him able to read other's mind and hypnothize them if necessary, Force glow, which can blinds his enemies, Force Explotion, which is very useful if he is surrounded because it emmits a huge explotion that can throw anything around him, and Force Pound, which can throw anything around him, much like a Force Explotion, but it can only be done if he is jumping from a platform to the ground. With meditating, he can make a shield around himself so he can cast force abilities-much stronger than the usual at the enemy while creating a shield around himself that would deflect enemy blaster shots. If a lightsaber tries to break the shield, the lightsaber will die out. Other abilities "I knew I saw something special in you!" – Anakin congratulates Felmar after destroying the Ion Canon at Malevolence. Felmar was a very smart Jedi. Aside from very smart at studying holocrons and building lightsabers, he also can predict enemy moves and prevent that from happening. He participate in battles at Maridun, Felucia, his homeworld Mustafar, Christopsis, Outer Rim, Kamino, Ryloth, Umbara, Carlac, even Orto Plutonia. With this he is being honored by various titles like "Jedi General", "Hero of Geonosis", "Hero of the 104th", "The Unyielding", and "The Liberator". Felmar was also a veteran pilot. He learns quickly about Jedi Starfighter and it's systems as he modified his own starfighter. He acted in many starfighter battles like Battle of Kamino, Assault at Christopsis, Battle of Dorin, Rescue on Felucia, Skirmish at the Austan Cluster, Battle of Salucami, Destroy the Malevolence, and even raiding his homeworld on a Mission to Mustafar. He also very good at piloting Y-Wing starfighter, as shown on Geonosis Saga. For his great piloting skills, he is being titled "Jedi Ace". Felmar was also very good at racing. With his speeders, he is proven to be one of the most skilled racer in the worlds Orto Plutonia an Coruscant. For this, he got the title "Champion Racer". Felmar also has his own cruiser, the Concourse. It was a larger version of MC80 Mon Calamari Star Cruiser, with a length of 20,000 meters. He modified it and added thermal shield to it so it become the most powerful battleship in the Galactic Republic. The Admiral of the ship is Captain Serros, after being reassigned from the Attack Cruiser Guardian. Behind the Scenes Felmar is a character on Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures. Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures is a Star Wars themed massively multiplayer online game developed by Sony Online Entertainment. First announced on June 1, 2010, the game is part of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars multimedia project. Although the basic game is free to play, premium content, including lightsaber and character customization, can be unlocked through a monthly subscription-based "Jedi" membership. In addition, in-game items can be purchased using Sony Online Entertainment's virtual currency system. Appearances Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures External Links *Felmar on Wookieepedia. Category:Skywalker Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Lifetime Members Category:Leader Category:The Peacekeepers-Hero of Jedi Category:Heroes of the Republic Category:Pilot Category:Grand Admiral Category:Vice Admiral Category:Jedi Category:Special Jedi Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Ace Category:Jedi General Category:Sentinel Category:Blademaster Category:Duelist Category:Champion Racer Category:Champion racer Category:Green Leader Category:Heroes of Kamino Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Heroes of Carlac Category:Heroes of Felucia Category:The Unyielding Category:The Liberator Category:Weapon Master Category:Ataru Form Masters Category:Force Sensitive